Okami (Game)
'''Okami '''is an action-adventure video game developed by Clover Studio and published by Capcom. It was released for Sony's PlayStation 2 video game console in 2006 in Japan and North America, and 2007 in Europe and Australia. Gameplay Okami has the player controlling the main character, Amaterasu, in a woodcut, watercolor style, cel-shaded environment, which looks like an animated Japanese ink-illustration (known as sumi-e) with other styles of art. The gameplay style is a mix of action, platform, and puzzle gaming genres, and has been noted by many reviewers to have numerous similarities in overall gameplay style to The Legend of Zelda series, an inspiration that director Hideki Kamiya, a self-proclaimed Zelda-fan, has admitted has influenced his general game design. The main story is primarily linear, directed through by Amaterasu's guide Issun, though numerous side quests and optional activities allow for players to explore the game world and take the story at their own pace. By completing quests, side quests and small additional activities (such as making trees bloom into life or feeding wild animals), Amaterasu earns Praise, which can then be spent to increase various statistics of the character, such as the amount of health and number of ink wells for Celestial Brush techniques. Combat is staged in a ghostly virtual arena, and Amaterasu can fight enemies using a combination of weapons, fighting techniques and Brush methods to dispatch the foes. At the end of combat, money (as yen) is rewarded to Amaterasu, with bonuses for completing a battle quickly and without taking damage. The money can be spent on numerous items from merchants across the land, including healing goods, better weapons, tools and key items for completing quests. The money can also be used to buy new combat techniques at dojos throughout the land. Additionally, rare Demon Fangs can be earned through combat which can be traded for additional, unique items that are beneficial in gameplay but not required to complete the game. Weapons inspired by the Imperial Regalia of Japan, the Reflector, the Rosaries and the Glaive can be equipped on Amaterasu as either a main or sub-weapon, and used in addition to other melee attacks that the player can have Amaterasu learn through the course of the game. Reception Okami was acclaimed by critics, with a score of 93 percent on Game Rankings, making it the eighth highest overall game of 2006 and second for the PS2, behind Konami's Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. GameSpot gave it a 9 out of 10 and selected it as an Editor's Choice, citing that its "visual design instantly stands out, but it turns out to be just one of many inspired aspects of this impressive action adventure game." IGN gave the game a 9.1 out of 10, as being "beautiful, charismatic, engaging and one of the most original games you'll play anytime soon." Electronic Gaming Monthly's three reviewers gave it a 9, 9.5, and 9 out of ten, one saying: "I'll be surprised if you can find a better game on any system this fall." Newtype USA named Okami its Game of the Month for October 2006, heralded the pacing as "nearly flawless" and proclaimed "Okami is that rarest of beasts: a game without any obvious flaws. Clover's creativity and attention to detail are on full display here. Shame on any gamer who passes up this divine adventure." Eurogamer.net scored the game 10/10 saying "Right from the start it conjures an atmosphere of being something special, but to keep that level of quality up consistently over 60 hours ensures that this will be a game that will be talked about for years to come". In 2007, Okami was named eighteenth best PlayStation 2 game of all time in IGN's feature reflecting on the PlayStation 2's long lifespan. Famitsu gave the game a near perfect score of 39 out of 40, the 15th game to date to receive this score from the publication. Okami Art Okami-HD-Confirmed1.jpg okami_wp8_2560.jpg 43g2f1eep.jpg susano-and-amaterasu-fight-orochi_okami_capcom_1600x1129_marked.jpg 92226.jpg 364861-okami.jpg shiranui.jpg okami-4.jpg okami_wp_by_wingzero5018.jpg okami_wp5_2560.jpg okamiwallpaperhd1080p.jpg 7BlpP.jpg 1340110023_okami-wallpaper.jpg _okami__good_boy__by_sakimichan-d4qrq1w.jpg Amaterasu.full.923273.jpg Amaterasu-okami-amaterasu-26479537-1800-1800.jpg 1qZotcV.jpg 3Lr68TV.jpg big_thumb_ecdac22d7f47a01f749a772a0ce0b400.jpg okami_god_contest_entry_by_mysticgaia.jpg dAyi1zg.png howl_of_okami_by_uniquelegend-d6ank2l.jpg okami_and_guardian_sapling_by_black_dicefish-d38rygn.jpg XsiAgYd.jpg tuOYj1k.jpg 4NzgfiL.png kWcwEZX.png HuSfHgb.jpg sCSrJMh.png okami__celestial_brush_god_by_x_babe.jpg NHfnDub.png Okami__the_journey_by_zelda994612.jpg okami_by_ryo_hakkai.jpg Okami Screenshots SWHMxLr.jpg u5nQU7s.jpg tfs35rm.png hebYxKp.png hlxIitu.jpg MGatTu5.jpg KWYHtx3.jpg fWoQlAM.png x9koMnR.jpg L2IyBjl.png 7drRN6y.jpg 5Ya8UlG.jpg UEO5RaD.jpg XLQntJh.jpg kFizuWI.jpg IPrdZW1.jpg okami_07.jpg AHEghwl.jpg bAytCOX.png EUwbHFn.jpg W3Y0iP4.jpg csYBJvZ.jpg r5mgGmA.jpg q5hZtvL.png 89Fiey0.jpg rHkvoPl.png BUmz6EM.png dmNLI10.png fvvFmLH.jpg 2n2qICd.jpg lykK8I3.jpg DIA81Di.jpg 2YO9PZy.png 4sQ1KWz.jpg rUTGosr.jpg ZBfPezu.jpg JG23Nha.jpg Okami Gifs sHdftLW.gif tumblr_msxxjgCmUP1r3ns3vo1_500.gif yo0UcoN.gif c130e05ce74e53099bb870bf78a56b46.gif UABuCtH.gif NV8l7wC.gif 8IgUGrk.gif tumblr_mlisy33bTF1r8h0gto1_500.gif tumblr_nts1gm6AQG1su0l56o6_400.gif tumblr_nts1gm6AQG1su0l56o7_400.gif tumblr_ns8fqhaCTf1su0l56o4_400.gif H04OiLg.gif tumblr_mn6evqoLbg1qjuvfeo1_r1_500.gif sorO4mF.gif tumblr_mhz6u8bD761qidzr6o2_250.gif tumblr_mhz6u8bD761qidzr6o3_250.gif Xccv93z.gif xmHXINe.gif rXJ22C7.gif yblPH2y.gif tumblr_nsc4ikeEJU1su0l56o6_400.gif aAMFO6q.gif b7powJS.gif tumblr_mw0lrba5K21qjuvfeo1_500.gif LW87cWp.gif tumblr_mne7hgmBE51qjuvfeo1_500.gif Mm9cU8g.gif tumblr_n4csh2YN6u1qjuvfeo5_r1_500.gif P8d2NQ1.gif tumblr_mo3utjmrbl1qjuvfeo1_500.gif f7Ao2FT.gif Ppjaf75.gif WkQbAJB.gif Lar4l9Z.gif FfzvNi5.gif giphy8.gif Okami-Animated-Gif-s-okami-amaterasu-16966298-320-225.gif Okami-Animated-Gif-s-okami-amaterasu-16966304-320-225.gif ubrJUbm.gif Category:Okami's Favorite Games